Ce qui naît du rien
by Illheart
Summary: Après les évènements d'Enies Lobby, les membres du CP9 se retrouvent en cavale. Ou vont-ils aller? Que vont-ils devenir sans ce gouvernement qui les a formés? Au milieu de tout ça, Kaku se retrouve tiraillé entre cette vie de fugitif avec ses collègues... Et l'existence paisible que pourrait lui apporter Water Seven. Cependant n'est-il pas déjà trop tard pour faire demi tour?
1. Prologue - Ce qui est né du Néant

Je suis encore de retour!

Décidément l'inspiration me poursuit continuellement ce dernier mois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi productive lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire des fictions. Et j'ai encore tellement d'idées en tête... Même sur des personnages qui me laissent indifférents de base, c'est pour dire à quel point je suis VRAIMENT inspirée.

Vous pouvez même considérer cette fiction comme une suite à _Thérapie Improvisée_ et _Crier_ , il y a quelques petites références faites à ces OS. Donc je vous conseille de lire ces deux là avant, et si vous n'en avez pas envie... Tant pis, il y a sans doute deux ou trois références que vous ne comprendrez pas. Ca ne devrait pas pour autant être extrêmement handicapant!

Donc j'étais au début parti sur un OS uniquement centré sur la relation Lucci/Kaku, cependant j'ai trouvé plus à dire que cela. Ce sera donc une fiction avec un point de vue principal de Kaku sa vie et celles des anciens membres du CP9 après les évènements d'Enies Lobby. Ce ne sera pas une fiction très longue, elle fera au maximum 5 ou 6 chapitres si j'ai vraiment trop de choses à dire. Mais j'espère que je vous ferais aimer le CP9 le temps de celle-ci. Si j'ai au moins réussi à faire en sorte que l'un d'entre vous s'intéressent un peu plus à eux, j'estimerai avoir accompli quelque chose!

Breeef. Le prologue se centre sur la relation Lucci/Kaku, que je n'imagine pas être des petits amoureux tous gentils qui se balancent des "je t'aime" toutes les deux minutes. Je les vois plus comme des amants fidèles, mais qui ne s'aiment pas comme un couple normal le ferait. Ils s'apprécient, et on ce respect pour l'autre qui est très agréable à voir dans les scans. Pas de panique pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop fans des scènes de sexe ou de la présence de l'homosexualité à outrance. Ce prologue est avant tout là pour vous donner envie, tout en installant une relation qui sera majeure au centre du récit. Pour la suite ça partira plus sur de l'aventure avec une forte dose d'introspection autour du personnage de Kaku. Je pense même qu'il n'y aura plus aucune scène sexe... Je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise lorsque j'en écris, et en 6 chapitres, pour ce que je veux faire, je sens que ça ferait trop! Donc désolée si vous imaginez juste une fiction avec du cul. Que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde!

Je ne sais pas si j'arrivais à bien retranscrire tous les personnages du CP9 sans tomber dans OOC, j'espère en tout cas que je ne tomberai pas dans cette facilité.

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

 **PS:** C'est la première scène de sexe que j'écris en fiction depuis... Hola, belle lurette. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de doux, et un peu sensuel. On peut dire que je suis même plus proche du Lime que du Lemon. Peut être décoincerais-je ma plume avec le temps!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **Prologue - C e qui est né du Rien**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lucci s'était réveillé. Deux jours qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses forces pendant que ses compagnons continuaient leurs petits tours afin de gagner un peu de sous.

Kalifa avait trouvé le moyen de nettoyer la ville, et se lier un peu aux habitants de cette dernière. Ils l'adoraient. Les petites filles et petits garçons se pressaient autour d'elle dès qu'elle sortait de leur hôtel, et quelques fois même ils lui offraient de petites choses. Comme des fleurs ou bien des bijoux faits mains. Les adultes aussi ne targuaient pas d'éloges à son égard. Même quelques hommes ainsi qu'une ou deux femmes s'étaient déjà présentées à elle pour la courtiser, avec plus ou moins de subtilité. Elle avait poliment refusé, pour une fois, sans insulter personne de harcèlement sexuel. Une première. Autant dire que les autres n'avaient pas cru possible qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi douce, ils avaient un moment refusés d'y croire d'ailleurs. Kalifa sans sa phrase typique de: _« C'est du harcèlement sexuel »_ , ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Jyabura et Fukuro s'étaient même amusés à la taquiner quant à son adoucissement, proclamant que leur petite était tombée amoureuse d'une quelconque âme errante... Et puis ils avaient arrêtés lorsqu'elle les avait frappé sans la moindre compassion, en rétorquant avec son ton si habituellement désintéressé: _« C'est du harcèlement sexuel »._ Comme quoi, les deux hommes s'étaient simplement fourvoyés... A moins que leur collègue à lunettes n'ai une dent contre eux seulement... Sans doute un peu des deux en fait.

Quant au reste de l'équipe, ils s'étaient plus tournés vers la prestidigitation et du spectacle épique. Il fallait bien avouer qu'avec deux zoans dans l'affaire, cela avait eu de quoi gagner le cœur des habitants comme des touristes. Ils étaient devenus la petite attraction de la ville en quelques jours seulement. Mais pour la défense des habitants, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir à faire à ce genre d'événements. Et chacun savait à quel point le goût du nouveau mais aussi de l'inconnu avait de quoi déchaîner les passions.

Jyabura était une sorte de petite star auprès de ces dames, une chance dont il semblait profiter quelque peu, sans dédain. Quant à Kaku, il était aussi une sorte d'icône pour les enfants. Beaucoup étaient venus le voir pendant ses trajets, entre l'hôtel et le cabinet médical dans lequel se reposait son collègue, pour lui avouer que la girafe était maintenant leur animal préféré. Le roux avait sourit doucement, fier de cette influence positive qu'il avait sur les goûts des gosses… Bien qu'il soit un peu déçu que l'autre loup ne soit pas là pour entendre les éloges faites à ce puissant animal. Il se serait permis de lui faire quelques réflexions si cela avait été le cas… Mais visiblement, il devrait garder ses piques pour une prochaine fois.

De toute manière ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un endroit spécifique vers lequel ils devraient retourner dans les plus brefs délais.

Le CP9 n'existait plus après tout.

Lucci l'avait bien compris à son réveil. Ses collègues n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire quoique ce soit, que déjà il s'était résigné à n'être qu'un _« échec »_ pour ses supérieurs. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas abattu, il en aurait été très surprenant de sa part. Au contraire, l'homme léopard s'était fendu d'un large sourire inquiétant, avant d'avouer très calmement :

\- Cet imbécile de Spandam ne sera plus dans nos pattes.

Tous avaient acquiescés.

Ils n'avaient jamais aimés cet homme. Que ce soit ses manières de diva, sa lâcheté ou même encore cette façon vaine qu'il avait eu de tenter de se rendre effrayant, bien que cela ne l'avait toujours rendu que plus pathétique aux yeux de ses hommes. Ils avaient également tous en tête le souvenir de ses longues séances de tortures ou d'autres humiliations qui leur avait fait subir avec un grand sourire... Maintenant ils étaient libres.

Oui décidément… Spandam n'était pas une grande perte. Ils étaient justes très déçus en imaginant ce dernier couvert par ses propres supérieurs, tandis qu'eux devraient se cacher, ou trouver le moyen de passer inaperçu dans la masse grouillante de la population. Quant à leur titre perdu… Qu'était-il vraiment ? Les anciens membres de l'unité fantôme s'accordèrent d'un regard, sans un mot comme ils avaient toujours su si bien le faire. Ils continueraient de défendre les citoyens honnêtes et innocents. Mais cette fois ce serait à visage découvert. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, à porter de masques ou à ne sortir que la nuit. Pour l'une des premières fois de leur vie, ils allaient tous pouvoir profiter des fastes que la vie d'êtres normaux pouvait leur tendre à bras le corps.

Certains avaient déjà commencés à se jeter sur l'occasion. Comme Jyabura. Cela n'étonna personne. Il avait toujours été le plus déluré des leurs. Alors les autres ne furent guère surpris de le voir se bourrer sans complexe avec quelques femmes aux bras, lorsqu'il termina sa première journée de travail après le réveil de Lucci.

Et puis se furent petit à petit au tour des autres de se débrider. Kalifa sortait, très souvent accompagnée de Blueno dont elle appréciait le calme et les discussions. Ils passèrent leur premier soir dans un bar, puis terminèrent cette dernière avec une promenade en silence, profitant allégrement de la douce et fraiche brise de minuit. Kumadori et Fukuro quant à eux, restèrent également ensemble, à se sociabiliser grâce à quelques unes de leurs histoires. Les passants finirent par s'arrêter pour les écouter, rire de leurs déboires ou partager quelques boissons dans un esprit de franche camaraderie. Kaku et Lucci eux, restèrent chacun dans la chambre d'hôtel qui leur avait été attribué, le premier prétextant une lecture passionnante, et le second ayant besoin de repos.

Le soir qui suivit, tous reproduisirent à peu près le même schéma. Jyabura sortit au bar pour aborder quelques femmes qui se firent un plaisir de répondre à ses avances, Blueno et Kalifa restèrent ensemble une bonne partie de leur soirée, tandis que Kumadori et Fukuro reprenaient leurs récits inachevés de la veille.

Ils profitaient… Ils vivaient sereinement pour une grande première depuis de nombreuses années. Certains redécouvraient même assez timidement cette sensation bizarre, et pourtant agréable de n'être qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres. De pouvoir sortir sans avoir à mentir, sans avoir à cacher son visage ou se déguiser pour ne pas être reconnu.

Oui l'ambiance était à la fête, et aux réjouissances de s'approprier complètement leur existence.

Et pendant que les autres sortaient pour se mêler aux gens dans le voile sombre de la nuit… Lucci, et Kaku s'étaient finalement retrouvés ensemble, seuls, une grande première depuis plus de cinq ans.

Lorsque le plus vieux avait poussé la porte de la chambre de son collègue, ce dernier était plongé dans une de ces lectures. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, la posture droite, une jambe repliée sur l'autre. Ses yeux chocolat se détachèrent l'espace d'une seconde de son ouvrage, puis il retourna à ce dernier comme si de rien n'était. L'insouciance du cadet fit vaguement sourire son ainé, un sourire prédateur digne de son animal fétiche.

\- Le chapeau de paille ne t'a pas épargné.

\- Je lui ai laissé d'aussi belles marques. –répondit gravement la voix du plus âgé.

Kaku tourna une nouvelle page dans un léger froissement. Puis il releva un peu la tête, s'accrochant au regard sombre de Lucci. Ils se regardèrent, intensément pendant quelques secondes. Et finalement le roux déposa son livre sur la table basse en bois de chêne à ses côtés, lâchant un simple soupir destiné à son camarade.

\- Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte le reste de la soirée ?

\- J'ai un meilleur programme en tête. -lui avoua son collègue, armé d'un ton laissant transparaître ses émotions.

\- Ca tombe bien, il en est de même pour moi.

Un sourire léger s'afficha sur leurs deux visages, Lucci prit cela pour une invitation à s'approcher. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant, s'assurant des gestes ainsi que de la présence étrangère, avant de se perdre dans l'admiration simple de l'autre. Le plus jeune ne quitta pas son siège, la tête légèrement relevée pour fixer son vis-à-vis qui s'était un peu penché pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Après cette séparation forcée, ils avaient besoin de prendre un peu de temps, pour simplement se regarder et redécouvrir toutes les petites courbures du visage de l'autre... Ca devait être la chose la plus normale qu'on puisse leur attribuer, car en dehors de ça, leur relation n'avait rien de banale. Pas aux yeux des innocentes brebis peuplant les villes du monde entier pour le moins.

\- La carpette est venue te voir pendant mon absence ?

\- Seulement pour me faire une leçon de morale. –répliqua son cadet dans la foulée. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'a remplacé que pour cela.

\- C'est déjà trop.

\- Jaloux ? -lança Kaku avec une pointe de moquerie.

\- Tu sais que je suis un être territorial.

Kaku roula vaguement des yeux avant de l'attraper par le col de son haut pour l'attirer d'un coup sec à lui, comblant le vide qui les avait séparer jusque là. Il lui vola un rapide baiser, du bout des lèvres. Son aîné n'en répliqua rien, répondant même à l'échange avec un début d'excitation. Ses grandes mains blanches vinrent glisser sur le bras s'était saisi de son col, le saisissant avec force pour le retirer. Il gênait. Et Lucci n'aimait pas que quelque chose le bloque pendant qu'il embrassait son compagnon de la nuit. Il ressentit un frisson sur cette peau légèrement hâlée, elle était chaude, douce... Le léopard était certain qu'elle l'appelait à venir l'explorer un peu plus profondément. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils ce genre de rapport ? Le rouquin n'aurait pas su dire avec exactitude.

Bien sûr qu'il avait haï Lucci. Les premières années il avait sans doute était la personne qu'il avait le plus haï, avant même ses _« professeurs »_ qui avaient enchainés les tortures plus ignobles les unes que les autres. Il l'avait détesté pour sa froideur, cette façon presque sadique qu'il avait de s'en prendre à ses ennemis, et cette facilité avec laquelle il tuait. Il avait également exécré le regard à la limite du méprisant que le brun avait eu pour lui dès son arrivée. Oh ça pour le haïr… Il avait haï. Ce fut sans doute le premier être duquel Kaku imagina la mort, la première personne qu'il eu réellement envie de tuer de ses propres mains.

Et la haine lui avait semblé réciproque jusqu'au milieu de son adolescence. A partir de cette époque de nombreuses choses avaient chamboulées sa vision du monde. Quand bien même s'était-il endurci, presque rendu totalement insensible aux changements extérieurs... l'adolescence avait réveillé, comme chez les autres, cette partie là de l'humain : les hormones. Sans doute avaient-ils commencés à se fréquenter un peu plus à partir de là, à se tourner autour de façon presque normale, sans pour autant sauter le pas. L'envie, le désir avaient beau avoir étés là, avec leurs missions s'enchaînant, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement de temps à accorder à ce genre de petit détail. Qu'étaient les affres de la jeunesse contre les missions d'assassins qu'on leur confiait et qui pouvaient à long terme, changer le monde ? Rien.

Contre la bouche de Lucci, Kaku se souvint même que sa première fois, elle n'avait pas été avec lui.

C'était Kalifa qui avait d'abord étanché son désir de chair, de chaleur humaine. Tous deux s'entendaient très bien à l'époque, et ils s'étaient abordés un soir, le besoin pressant d'avoir un corps contre le leur. Cela avait été maladroit, étrange et chaud à la fois. Une nouvelle expérience, souvent renouvelée dans les mois qui avaient suivis. Et puis finalement, ils s'étaient écartés de ce genre de relation, parce qu'ils ne se convenaient pas l'un à l'autre. Leurs besoins, mais surtout le genre de personnes pouvant leur offrir un peu de plaisir s'étaient affinés, et il était devenu clair qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'apporter ce qu'ils désiraient. Alors leurs baisers, et leurs étreintes, ils les avaient changés en autre chose, une complicité aux airs d'amitié sincère.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? -demanda son ainé en mordillant du bout des dents sa lèvres inférieure.

\- Rien.

L'espace d'un instant, le zoan aux cheveux carotte se permit d'observer encore un peu mieux le visage de Lucci. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, détaillant la moindre courbure, le moindre creux ainsi que les yeux sombres, semblables à un trou noir dans lesquels il se perdit l'espace de dix secondes. Son expression, tout comme ses traits s'étaient un peu adoucies. Et sa peau lui sembla bien moins glacée qu'à l'accoutumée, alors il se mit à la caresser, à renfort de gestes volatiles sur ses joues. Comme ceci, Kaku avait l'impression d'être un peintre, un artiste en pleine contemplation du blanc de sa toile sur laquelle il allait peindre d'incroyables couleurs et émotions. Un petit sourire enjoué se peignit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Lucci était sa toile, et il allait lui donner tous les plus intenses mélanges de nuances colorés.

C'était un peu par hasard qu'ils avaient commencés à coucher ensemble.

Ils étaient deux hommes, avec des besoins sans pouvoir trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ailleurs.

Le CP9 avait des règles très strictes, et l'une de celles-ci étaient l'interdiction totale d'interaction -autres que professionnelles- avec des inconnus à leur unité. Un moyen de tenir un peu plus les laisses enserrant leurs gorges, et une façon de les empêcher de tomber amoureux. Pour les dissuader encore, Kaku se souvenait qu'un de leurs supérieurs leur avait raconté ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'amant d'une de leur potentielle recrue. Ils étaient allés chez lui, chez cet homme à l'histoire banale avant de l'amener à son amante pour le torturer puis le tuer, lui et les membres de sa famille. Puis enfin, ils avaient battus la jeune femme pour sa désobéissance avant qu'elle ne se suicide, désespérée.

 _« Vous ne ressentez rien. »_

Cette phrase, leurs supérieurs avaient réussis à leur enfoncer si profondément dans leur corps, qu'aucun n'avait pu trouver de réconfort dans l'altérité. Et lui ainsi que Lucci avaient commencés à coucher ensemble pour combler ce vide. Ce vide d'émotion qui ne s'était pas changé en amour, mais en respect pour l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés comme un couple le ferait, ils avaient seulement échangés, combinés et repus leurs désirs communs. Comme le ferait un homme avec une prostituée, ou inversement.

Comme avec Kalifa, la première fois avait été étrange, proche d'un rapport plus bestial qu'humain. Ils ne se contrôlaient pas cette fois-ci, ce n'est qu'avec le temps qu'ils avaient appris à se contenir. Qu'avec le temps qu'ils s'étaient concédés chacun une petite chose de leur être afin de poursuivre leur relation telle qu'elle était.

Lucci avait concédé à offrir un peu de douceur, de tempérance dans ses étreintes, et Kaku avait concédé à offrir une sorte de docilité sauvage. Ensemble ils avaient établis des règles, comme on le ferait pour un contrat, plus que pour une relation amoureuse durable. Cela leur avait suffi. En tant qu'assassins ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus.

De leur rien, de leur vide d'émotion, ils avaient appris à créer quelque chose ensemble. Un soir, une étreinte enflammée qu'on ne leur accorderait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était ainsi que les choses avaient étés, c'était ainsi qu'elles s'étaient poursuivis jusqu'à maintenant. Et qu'elles se poursuivraient dans les années à venir.

Le brun lâcha une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son compagnon, l'expression contrariée.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs ce soir.

\- Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas parler pendant ce genre de moment.

Le plus vieux avait semblé abdiquer, pour le moment néanmoins, laissant son cadet le guider jusqu'au lit de la petite chambre aux murs blancs. Il s'était laissé tomber en avant, sur le corps de son futur amant, caressant déjà ses hanches du bout de ses doigts pâles. Elles lui semblaient un peu plus larges. De vrais hanches d'hommes et plus celles d'un adolescent en pleine croissance et découverte de sa sexualité.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie, tu peux me dire non tu le sais ?

Kaku avait presque pouffé, attrapant sa nuque de ses deux mains pour lui imposer un baiser un peu plus avancé, sa langue glissant doucement sur les lèvres voisines. Ce fut à son tour d'afficher un air prédateur, les yeux rivés dans leurs conjoints, et les mains perdus dans ces longues mèches corbeaux.

\- Ton échec contre le chapeau te paille t'a rendu aussi niais qu'un amoureux transi.

Une morsure violente sur sa gorge lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Le roux grogna, sentant un petit filet de sang échapper de cette attaque un peu fourbe, mais il ne se plaignit pas… Il l'avait cherché.

\- Je peux te marquer comme lui s'il le faut. –menaça d'un ton grave le léopard, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- Charmante proposition. Si tu permets, je vais néanmoins la décliner. –répondit la girafe sarcastiquement.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, les faisant taire de concert. Très rapidement ils se perdirent dans un échange plus fougueux, retrouvant l'aisance du contact après cinq ans d'abstinence. Kaku fut le premier à retirer les vêtements de son compagnon, les envoyant valser sans la moindre attention. La peau sous ses doigts était froide, un peu râpeuse et couverte de bandages. Il évita soigneusement les blessures recouvertes. Se concentrant uniquement sur chaque fine partie visible du corps, tandis qu'il rougissait les lèvres adverses par quelques mordillements doux. Ils abandonnaient leurs rigueurs d'assassins lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Et ils ressentaient les fins tremblements de peau, le changement progressif de la lueur des orbes de chacun, et surtout les bosses grandissantes de leurs excitations.

Ce genre de choses, ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas non plus eu l'envie de toute façon… Pourquoi chercher le plaisir ailleurs lorsqu'il pouvait être à portée, offert gratuitement et sans peur de se faire tuer pour lui ? Ils s'étaient obstinés à garder ce genre de relation, Kalifa avait trouvé son partie ailleurs, et ensemble ils s'étaient construits une bonne routine, la seule de leur vie.

Coucher ensemble c'était aussi un moyen d'abîmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce collier qu'on leur avait attaché autour du cou. En se vidant de leur stress ensemble, ils envoyaient des insultes à leurs supérieurs, se moquant de leur envie de vouloir faire d'eux des machines sans autre désir que celui de tuer. En soupirant et gémissant ensemble de leurs ébats, c'était une petite victoire sur Spandam qui pensait pouvoir s'approprier ses hommes comme des jouets. Et en s'étreignant avec plus d'envie à chaque fois, ils s'étaient ris des ordres débiles qu'on leur donnait.

\- Tu crains me blesser en me touchant ? –grogna légèrement Lucci, la tête enfouie dans la gorge de son compagnon pour y laisser des marques violacées.

\- Tu es censé te reposer. C'est toi qui as été le plus amoché.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit, puis des dents se refermèrent sur le lobe de son oreille. Un frémissement se propagea sur le corps entier de roux, lui arrachant un premier soupir de contentement. Il sentit une douce chaleur lui lécher les reins, envahissant l'intérieur de ses cuisses à la vitesse des mains de l'aîné. Il était en train de laisser son odeur sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, de se l'approprier comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Et Kaku lui répondait en laissant des petites griffures sur son dos, parfois plus profondes que certaines de ses blessures. Chacun avait son moyen d'exciter les envies de l'autre.

Avec le temps ils avaient appris à connaître le corps qui était devenu une part de leur vie. Ils avaient appris s'y adapter et à exploiter les moindres failles... Comme lors d'un combat, ils avaient remarqués les faiblesses, les sensibilités de l'autre pour le faire céder, l'amener aux limites de sa résistance… Et le briser, l'emporter dans une tornade de jouissance commune.

Kaku repensa soudain à Paulie. A son visage aux airs d'homme bourru et ses cheveux d'or, dans lesquels il aurait aimé plonger ses mains pour les caresser des heures entières. Il repensa à sa voix, un peu grave mais au fond profondément douce, et à ce qu'elle pourrait donner si elle se perdait dans les méandres agréables de l'amour. Il imagina son corps dansant avec le sien à la musique de leurs caresses et de leurs soupirs. Puis enfin, à l'apogée de leur plaisir, à leur éventuelle extase partagée exprimée par un long gémissement lié.

Pour lui peut être aurait-il été assez fou pour briser les règles de ses supérieurs. S'il l'avait rencontré à l'adolescence, et si pendant cinq ans il avait fréquenté les mêmes lieux, les mêmes chambres, peut être aurait-il cédé comme cette imbécile qui s'était suicidée… Pour le voir nu, écouter son cœur contre le sien et lui voler quelques baisers du bout des lèvres, il aurait sans doute pu tout envoyer en l'air. Tout abandonner pour un simple sourire comme ceux que se donnaient les amoureux.

Des mains glissant sous son pantalon pour se saisir de ses fesses le firent sortir de ses pensées. Lucci le regardait, droit dans les yeux, comme jamais il ne l'avait fixé avant. Le roux soupira vaguement, apercevant au fond de ce regard froid comme un reproche à son égard. Il tourna un peu la tête sur le côté, attiré par les bruits de fêtes dans la rue qui se trouvait juste à côté. Les autres étaient peut être eux-aussi en train de coucher avec quelqu'un...

\- Quoi ? -finit-il par demander d'une voix basse.

\- Tu penses à ce gréeur ?

Le silence se fit pour quelques secondes.

 _« Ce gréeur »_ … Ainsi donc Paulie n'avait déjà plus d'identité pour Lucci. Le plus jeune eu un vague sourire amusé, il aurait été très inquiétant que ce fusse le contraire.

Kaku n'avait pas besoin de répondre, il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour confirmer. Pourquoi faire ? Le brun savait bien qu'il avait touché juste. Il n'avait posé cette question que pour le faire sortir de sa transe, lui rappeler qu'il était là pour s'occuper de ses besoins, et que c'était bien comme ça.

\- Tais-toi. Tu m'agaces à tout commenter comme nos anciens supérieurs….

Collant ses hanches à celles de son vis-à-vis, il se permit de glisser ses mains un peu plus bas, caressant sans gêne la bosse naissante de son partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent, une nouvelle fois, laissant leurs langues se rejoindre pour un ballet un peu mou, puis plus engagé. Parfois ils fermaient leurs yeux, et leurs mains retrouvaient sans peine les lieux habituels, malaxant doucement l'excitation pour l'un, torturant vaguement l'entrée interdite pour l'autre.

Leurs souffles, leurs soupirs se mêlaient tout comme leurs vêtements qui finirent éjecter, envoyés au loin du lit dont le bruissement des draps s'était un peu accéléré.

Le roux eu la paix un petit moment, s'occupant du désir de Lucci avec un peu plus d'envie. Ses yeux captaient de temps à autre la lueur qui commençait à briller dans ses yeux. Puis il embrassait sa gorge à son tour, lui laissant une ou deux marques sans pour autant les appuyer.

Il aurait pu repartir, faire demi-tour et retourner là-bas, pour rejoindre Paulie. Il aurait pu supporter sa colère, et les coups qu'il lui aurait donnés le premier soir de leur retrouvaille. Et puis il aurait définitivement posé ses affaires à Water Seven, dans un appartement ridicule… Avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les mèches blondes qu'il avait désiré depuis plus de trois années. Il aurait oublié les autres, cette famille artificielle, dysfonctionnelle que le gouvernement lui avait faite. Il aurait simplement pensé à Paulie, lui et leur premier ébat un peu timide. Il n'aurait vu que ses yeux, senti que son souffle contre sa gorge et dévoré son corps comme il l'aurait fait avec le sien.

Il aurait pu le laisser prendre possession de son être, lui offrir un cœur qui n'avait jamais aimé avant lui. Et Paulie lui aurait offert le sien… Parce qu'il était comme ça, toujours passionné, presque niais lorsqu'il aimait sincèrement.

Une intrusion brute le tira de ses pensées, et le petit gémissement qu'il aurait dû pousser fut avaler par des lèvres avides. Ses dents vinrent se saisir de la lèvre inférieure de son amant, le mordant presque à sang, petite vengeance un peu vaine. Lucci souriait légèrement, d'un air goguenard.

\- Ca t'amuse de me faire sursauter ? –lui lança son partenaire sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je ne fais que te ramener sur terre.

Les doigts en lui se mirent doucement à bouger, écartant ses chairs pour préparer l'arrivée d'un membre un peu plus imposant. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, et chacun raffermit sa prise sur l'autre. S'offrant tous deux à un affrontement silencieux suivi de nouveaux baisers endiablés.

 _« Je ne fais que te ramener sur terre. »_

Peut être que Lucci suffirait. Peut être que son cœur, et cette passion qu'il avait développé pour son ancien collègue disparaîtrait avec le temps. Peut être n'avait-il pas besoin d'aimer comme la plupart des gens le faisait, car coucher serait sans doute assez pour un corps comme le sien, comme pour celui de Lucci.

Ils n'étaient jamais allés coucher ailleurs, ou voir un de leurs autres collègues pour s'occuper de leur passion. Si l'autre n'avait pas été là, parti pour une énième mission loin de la maison, l'homme restant avait attendu, patiemment. Et puis ils avaient passés leur retrouvaille ensemble, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre après leurs entrainements. Cela leur avait suffis, et dans leur manque d'amour ils avaient su rester fidèles, un peu comme des amants maudits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Rien… Je pensais à quelque chose d'idiot.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Nous... étant des amants maudits.

\- En effet c'est complètement stupide. -rétorqua Lucci, aspirant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Les mains du roux remontèrent sur le corps du léopard, effleurant la courbe de son dos pour creuser un peu plus ses omoplates. Il redécouvrait ce corps contre le sien, cette froideur qui irradiait pourtant d'une chaleur bien connue, celle du sexe. Un gémissement étouffé sortit d'entre ses lèvres, à moitiés accrochées à leurs voisines et son corps s'arqua lorsque les doigts se retirèrent soudainement.

Il ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes, offrant une vue sur de son corps entier à Lucci. Tandis que son propre regard remontait le long de ses muscles et de son visage encadré par de longues mèches brunes, un peu bouclées. Ils s'observèrent encore, silencieusement, puis des mains vinrent encadrer la tête du roux. Avec les siennes il guidait son amant jusqu'à son petit orifice secret, celui dans lequel il était le seul à s'être déjà engouffrer.

Leurs corps se retrouvèrent en une impulsion vive. Ses cuisses claquèrent contre leurs voisines, et ses mains rejoignirent leurs comparses pour les enserrer, retenant les premières griffures de la soirée. La première poussée fut douloureuse, lui enlevant quelques lourds gémissements plaintifs. Lucci le rassura d'un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, puis d'une nouvelle morsure sur le bout de son lobe droit. Il s'immobilisa en son sein, laissant le temps à leur deux corps de se refaire à la présence de l'autre. Leurs joues rougirent, et leurs torses s'entrechoquèrent un peu plus rapidement, alors que leurs souffles revenaient se mêler, se joindre et disparaître au gré des baisers ou des soupirs enlacés.

Peut être parviendrait-il à survivre… Avec cette famille dysfonctionnelle, et ce corps contre le sien pour remplir ses besoins. Paulie était sans doute en trop dans son petit monde de vide sentimental.

Et tandis que les premiers mouvements d'un corps dans le sien lui firent violemment courber le dos, le plus jeune se demanda s'il n'avait pas confondu amour et désir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, aucun des membres du CP9 ne le savait. Et s'ils s'aimaient c'était d'une manière différente des autres familles. Lui et Lucci s'aimaient autrement aussi… Ils partageaient leur affection par des coups de reins et des baisers langoureux, pas par des cadeaux et des petites phrases que se diraient les amoureux transis. Ils s'aimaient comme on aime un sex-friend, pas comme on aime un petit-ami, un fiancé, ou un mari.

Avec ses bras et ses jambes il enserra le corps contre le sien. Ecorchant la peau sous ses ongles pour marquer son passage. Sa poitrine percuta sa voisine, atteignant l'osmose l'espace d'un contact. Les mouvements contre ses cuisses se désordonnèrent, et les soupirs de Lucci à son oreille furent la seule musique dont il avait besoin réellement à l'instant présent. Cette voix là, et cette intention profondément grave, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Pour oublier Paulie. Oublier qu'il aurait peut être pu l'aimer, qu'il aurait pu tout lui donner comme l'un de ces fous amourachés. Pour oublier cette passion dévorante qu'il avait nourrit à son égard pendant trois ans, il se concentra sur cette voix profonde, qui le faisait si bien frémir de désir.

Le son de leurs corps s'entrechoquant envahit la pièce, et la douleur s'évanouit pour laisser place au déferlement de plaisir. Une vague grimpait dans leurs corps. Une vague de feu s'emparait d'eux, les envoyant loin de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour d'eux à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus, laissant la vague de leur chaleur, ainsi que leurs va et viens discontinus faire le reste.

Leurs regards se noyèrent dans l'autre, s'autorisant à être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas devant les autres.

L'un était pour l'autre le seul moyen d'obtenir un peu de chaleur humaine. Si Kaku partait… Lucci serait seul avec ses désirs et ses besoins. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir de ce manque là… Pas après qu'il se soit fait renvoyés, viré comme de vulgaire jouet cassé.

Il ferma les yeux, poussa de plus fortes exclamations et prit encore une fois ces lèvres rosées d'assaut.

Ils étaient liés par quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- Alors tu ne vas pas partir ?

Kaku ouvrit un œil, fixant le visage de Lucci dont le regard était ancré sur un point invisible du plafond. Il caressait doucement ses courtes mèches carotte, tandis que le roux écoutait distraitement le battement de son cœur, son corps reposant sur le sien.

\- Non. –répondit-il d'un air serein.

\- Non ?

La plus jeune émit un soupir un peu las, remontant doucement son corps pour embrasser le léopard. Doucement un peu paresseusement.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, pour quelle raison irais-je voir ailleurs ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question. –asséna d'un coup le brun.

\- Je fais ça souvent, tu devrais y être habitué, non ?

\- Tu ne fais ça que lorsque tu n'es pas sûr de toi.

Lucci était bien bavard depuis son réveil, une nouveauté plutôt déstabilisante pour le jeune roux. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, coucher ensemble était une chose… cependant discuter était tout aussi agréable, ça apportait beaucoup, d'une autre manière.

\- J'ai ma place ici, avec toi et les autres.

Le plus vieux se contenta de cette simple réponse, éteignant la petite et seule source de lumière de la chambre dans la foulée. Le roux se décala doucement, glissant aux côtés de son camarade pour reposer son corps enfin calmé.

Même s'il partait, il n'y aurait personne pour répondre à ses désirs comme le faisait Lucci. Il n'y aurait pas de famille comme celle qu'il avait et… Il n'y aurait personne avec ce même vide que lui, qui pourrait construire ce petit quelque chose de spécial. C'est ce qu'il se disait, parce qu'on lui avait apprit à penser comme cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à partir de maintenant? -demanda doucement le plus jeune.

Paulie n'était qu'un fantasme de quelques années… Là où Lucci était la lumière de son propre trou noir. Et abandonner ce trou noir, ce serait le renvoyer au vide et au noir complet... Comme les autres qui avaient besoin de lui pour leur donner quelques leçons de vie. Ils avaient besoin d'une partie de son optimisme, et de sa sagesse, tout comme lui avait désespérément besoin de leur soutien. Même s'il le voulait, Kaku ne pouvait pas leur tourner le dos. C'était impossible. Ils avaient vécus ensemble depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient tous fait, tout affronté en s'épaulant les uns les autres. S'il partait, s'il essayait d'avoir une vie normale... Le plus jeune du CP9 n'était pas certain d'y survivre.

\- On partira ailleurs dès la semaine prochaine. -répondit presque durement le léopard. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous reposer, et de vous préparer.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de repos toi?

Kaku n'avait pas la force de détruire cette relation spéciale, ce lien invisible qui s'était lié entre eux depuis tant d'années.

Lucci lui lança un regard qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter... Une sorte de mélange entre une attention fraternelle et une assurance prédatrice. Il se redressa légèrement, tirant un peu plus le corps du roux sur le sien, l'embrassant pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

\- Dors au lieu de dire des bêtises. -imposa le plus vieux en le repoussant pour se retourner sous les draps.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Seulement d'un vide, pour absorber le sien, et créer quelque chose de ce rien.

* * *

 **FIN DU PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aurez envie de suivre la suite de leurs aventures._


	2. Le repos des soldats avant la tempête

Hello mes petits chatons!

Je reviens dès le début du mois avec la suite de CQNDR, nouveau petit surnom parce que sinon c'est beaucoup trop loin à dire et c'est également du coup très chiant.

J'ai eu un soudain élan d'inspiration pour cette fiction, si bien que j'ai déjà écrit les résumés des trois premiers chapitres. Ce qui n'est pas sans signification pour moi. Par contre ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous bombarde de chapitres, j'en posterai un par mois. Je pense que c'est mieux pour vous, qui allez attendre un peu tout en sachant à peu près quand un nouveau chapitre sortira et en plus ça ne me donne pas trop de stress, vu qu'en un mois c'est assez large tout ce qu'on peut écrire.

Comme vous le remarquerai très vite, je me suis beaucoup inspirée des vignettes des scans de One Piece, mais j'ai modifié plusieurs petites choses. D'ailleurs ne vous attendez pas à ce que je suive toutes celles qui sont sorties sur le CP9, dès le chapitre 2 je pars dans une direction complètement différente. Je sais à peu près ou je veux vous mener, bien que la fin de la fiction ne soit pas encore très claire dans mon esprit.

Je me suis amusée à jouer tous les personnages du CP9, à vous révéler des choses sur eux sans balancer toutes mes cartouches. Vous en apprendrez un peu plus au fil des chapitres, même si comme je l'ai déjà dit il n'y en n'aura normalement pas plus de cinq.

Bref, j'ai essayé de les garder au plus proche du manga, tout en m'amusant à écrire leurs interactions nouvelles.

Sur ce je vous abandonne à la lecture de ce chapitre qui installe l'ambiance et prend le temps de poser nos personnages favoris (ou pas pour certains).

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **I. L e repos des soldats avant la tempête**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

\- Alors ? On s'est bien amusés hier à ce que je vois ?

La voix de Jyabura était un peu grinçante, empreinte d'une malice qui n'allait qu'à lui.

Lorsque Kaku avait rejoint les autres au petit bar de leur hôtel, il s'était aussitôt fait aborder par le plus vieux qui avait bien vite remarqué les marques violacés sur sa gorge. Les autres n'avaient rien dit, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, ou de retourner à son journal pour Blueno.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Kaku et Lucci partageaient ce genre de relation. Tout comme ils savaient tous que Kalifa avait déjà partagée sa couche avec Jyabura, puis de Blueno avant de finalement se trouver bien sans homme dans sa vie, et également dans son lit. Le premier avait d'ailleurs eu droit à quelques rumeurs suite à cette relation s'étant soldée par un arrêt net et complet de ce genre d'activités intimes. Et avec Fukuro dans les parages… Forcément tout ceci avait pris une ampleur démesurée. C'était en partie parce qu'une rumeur de mauvais baiseur l'avait suivi qu'il avait eu autant de mal à pouvoir sortir avec Gatherine dans leur QG. Ca et le fait que normalement il n'y était pas autorisé. Le pauvre loup avait eu bien dû mal à se détacher de cette image qu'on lui avait attribué, mais fort heureusement elle avait disparue des esprits dès que d'autres rumeurs avaient pris le pas de part leur importance ou leur improbabilité. Comme par exemple, celle selon laquelle Spandam avait peur des papillons. Après un bruit de couloir comme celui-là, Jyabura avait pu dormir tranquille sur ses deux oreilles, et surtout courtiser sa bien-aimée.

Quoiqu'il en soit les membres du CP9 avaient depuis bien longtemps arrêtés de médire sur les relations entre eux. Pour la plupart ça leur avait même semblé normal que Lucci et Kaku se retrouvent à partager ce genre de liens… Même s'ils étaient haïs au départ, le temps avait fini par avoir raison de leur mépris pour le changer en quelque chose de plus proche d'un respect partagé.

\- Jaloux la touffe de poil ?

\- Nan. Je serai jaloux si tu étais avec une petite caille, pas avec un léopard aux tendances sadiques.

\- Chapapa, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas ramené une jeune femme dans ta chambre hier. -avoua aussitôt Fukuro, très sérieusement. Elle s'appelait Ithis je crois ?

Le loup avait soudainement rougi, lançant un violent grognement de mécontentement à l'égard de son camarade à la langue bien trop pendue.

\- Ferme là la boule de bowling.

Le concerné reprit une gorgée de son café acre, et Kaku put enfin s'installer à leurs côtés, étirant ses membres encore un peu engourdis par la fraîcheur matinale. Le temps sur Saint Polar était bien plus clément qu'à leur arrivée. Le ciel était un peu couvert de nuages blancs, mais le soleil brillait d'une très belle lueur en ce début de journée. Et la brise avait beau se glisser sournoisement sous les vêtements des quelques âmes traversant les rues, elle était assez douce pour ne pas provoquer de gros frissons. Elle servait plus à réveiller les habitants encore un peu endormis, plutôt qu'à réellement agresser leurs sens ainsi que leurs peaux.

Avec ce temps la plupart des anciens membres du CP9 s'étaient vêtus de tenues assez printanières, achetés avec l'argent qu'ils avaient récolté en jouant les animaux de foire dans les rues de la ville. Quelques passants les reconnurent d'ailleurs, leur faisant quelques petits signes de mains de loin sans pour autant venir les déranger. Une délicatesse qu'ils remercièrent silencieusement, d'un vague signe de tête.

\- Bah alors, il ne vient pas nous dire bonjour le chat ? Tu l'as trop épuisé ?

\- Nos activités intimes vont-elles être ton seul sujet de conversation ce matin ?

\- T'es gêné ? –répliqua son collègue avec un petit air mutin.

\- Non. Mais cela me fait m'interroger très sérieusement sur ta sexualité.

\- On pourrait en effet se demander pourquoi tu es si désireux de connaître les moindres détails. –ajouta Blueno en relevant légèrement la tête de son journal.

Le plus âgé de la troupe fut de nouveau prit au piège. Il grommela un petit quelque chose que personne ne comprit, et finalement il abdiqua en replongeant son regard sur sa tasse de café à moitié vide.

Kaku commanda à la serveuse une boisson du même acabit, désireux de sortir complètement de sa torpeur. Ils s'étaient couchés tard hier, et bien que les assassins avaient étés habitués à passer des journées entières sans réellement dormir... La fatigue liée à leur défaite ainsi qu'aux émotions qui en avaient découlées auraient pu les achever s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous pris une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le jeune homme ne regrettait cependant pas d'avoir cédé à la tentation, il en avait eu besoin. Lucci aussi, cela leur avait permit de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb après leur retrouvaille plus avancée. Et puis cela avait également mit le cadet d'une assez bonne humeur.

La discussion avec Jyabura s'étant déroulé quelques jours auparavant avait eu de quoi faire descendre une certaine tension, tout comme le réveil de leur leader qui avait apaisé les esprits ainsi que les craintes communes qu'ils avaient partagés. D'autant qu'avec l'argent qu'ils avaient récoltés, l'accueil chaleureux des habitants de Saint Polar et le beau temps, ils avaient tous de quoi être d'une humeur plutôt enjouée.

\- Chapapa… J'ai entendu dire que les enfants voulaient préparer une grosse surprise à Kalifa.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur à fait aux gosses, mais elle a un sacré succès! –ajouta le loup en terminant le contenu de sa tasse. Je suis certain qu'elle serait une bonne mère si elle daignait se trouver un petit morceau de garçon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

Donnant un petit coup sur le crâne de son ainé, la blonde venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Elle était habillée très sobrement d'une petite robe noire à dentelle et de chaussures à talons aiguilles. Les manches de sa tenue étaient retroussés jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apercevoir ses longs bras blanchâtres ainsi que ses doigts graciles, qu'elle posa très délicatement sur la table après s'être assise à leurs côtés.

\- Yohohoo, il ne manque plus que Lucci et nous serons enfin au complet ! Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un petit déjeuner tous ensemble !

Tous hochèrent la tête de concert. Avec l'arrivée du Chapeau de Paille à Enies Lobby, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la chance de se retrouver dans le calme. Et pendant les deux derniers jours qui avaient précédés, Lucci avait dû se rendre au cabinet du médecin l'ayant prit en charge pour passer une dernière batterie de tests. Aujourd'hui, ce serait donc la première fois depuis cinq ans et une semaine qu'ils allaient pouvoir déjeuner dans un esprit de franche camaraderie, sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Ils en étaient tous assez heureux. Même s'ils se taquinaient souvent, les membres du CP9 s'appréciaient beaucoup. Ensemble ils étaient comme une grande famille.

La blonde commanda des croissants ainsi qu'un jus d'orange, peu encline à boire du café si tôt le matin. Ca c'était plutôt le lot de ses camarades… Et anciennement d'Iceburg ou Paulie.

\- Alors ma petite Kalifa, tu nous a pas ramené un copain ?

\- … C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

\- Même la girafe n'est pas aussi prude que toi, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta descendance si ça continue. –taquina sans méchanceté le plus vieux de leur unité avec son sourire si particulier.

\- Et toi tu es un peu trop désinhibé.

\- On t'a pas sonné l'herbivore.

\- Je t'ai dis mille fois que je préférais la viande.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes. Puis finalement ils commencèrent à rire de bon coeur, d'abord seuls, avant que les autres ne les rejoignent dans un fou rire commun. La tension de ces derniers jours retombait enfin. Ils pouvaient recommencer à se vanner, à profiter sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre pour leur donner une mission complètement sotte par exemple. Spandam s'était souvent vu attribué ce rôle de fauteur de trouble par le passé. Dès que le CP9 avait été offert à son commandement, les autres avaient su qu'il allait les emmerder. Quelque chose dans sa tête, dans sa façon d'être leur avait fait comprendre cela dès leur première rencontre. Alors ils s'étaient un peu refermés, et une certaine tension continuelle s'était installée. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas montrer leurs faiblesses, ou leurs liens, cet homme aurait pu s'en servir contre eux. Ils en avaient étés certains.

Ce n'était heureusement plus le cas maintenant. Qu'il aille au diable ce trouillard de Spandam ! Ils étaient seuls à présent.

\- Vous êtes tous de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

Hattori sur son épaule, Lucci venait tout juste de les rejoindre, un bandage autour de la tête ainsi qu'autour des poignets. De tous, il était celui qui avait très certainement prit le plus morflé dans son affrontement contre l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy. Le Chapeau de Paille ne l'avait pas épargné, il suffisait de le regarder deux secondes pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Ahh… Enfin tu sors de ta cachette le chat ! Alors, pas trop épuisé ?

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés avait troqué son costume complètement noir pour des habits plus quotidiens, et une chemise un peu ouverte de couleur jaune/orangée. Son haut de forme l'avait également quitté, laissant apercevoir le haut de son crâne et ses longs cheveux qu'il avait laissé détachés. S'asseyant à leurs côtés, ou plus précisément entre Kaku et Blueno, il jeta un regard au loup, avant qu'un large sourire n'illumine son visage d'une lueur peu avenante :

\- C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça mon cher Jyabura, après tout j'ai cru comprendre que le long pif de l'équipage t'avait glissé entre les doigts alors qu'il devait être le plus faible de tous... Tu fatigues avec les années je crois.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas le moment tous les deux.

Pour une fois que l'ambiance était apaisée entre eux, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer comme des enfants à qui avait la plus grande force. Lucci ne rétorqua rien au commentaire de son cadet, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur son torse, là où l'autre se permit de grogner avant d'avaler un croissant chaud.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, et très rapidement la discussion revint entre eux, de manière plus conviviale. Le cadre presque bucolique de l'endroit aidant à apaiser les esprits, mêmes les plus échauffés.

\- Si l'on continue sur notre lancée, nous aurons assez d'argent pour nous tenir éloignés du besoin un mois et demi. –déclara la blonde en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Chapapa, si Jyabura ne dépense pas tout en alcool.

\- Tu peux parler la boule de bowling ! Moi je ne paye pas les coups des autres et je ne fais pas des jeux d'argents !... Pas souvent!

\- On se restreindra tous pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. –ajouta le plus jeune en avalant une deuxième viennoiserie. De toute manière avec la mobilité que l'on devra avoir d'ici peu, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de dépenser l'argent récolté dans des bars.

\- Et Kalifa surveillera les dépenses.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, profitant du jus d'orange produit par des agriculteurs aux abords de la ville.

\- Yohoo, que vas-tu faire Lucci ? Tu vas te joindre à nous pour gagner de l'argent ?

\- Non. Je vais nous chercher une embarcation potable.

\- T'as peur que le léopard fasse peur aux habitants ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hattori de soupirer, jetant un coup d'œil à Kaku puis Blueno qui roulèrent des yeux. Certes c'était un vrai plaisir de retrouver tout le monde, cependant le discours de Jyabura devenait très vite redondant. La première et la deuxième fois pouvaient être drôles... Cependant au bout de la troisième taquinerie, cela commençait à devenir assez... répétitif. Trop même.

\- Tu me remercieras si nous devons précipiter notre départ à cause de la marine.

Le loup sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse. Il fut enfin calme, se jetant sur les croissants qu'avait commandé Kalifa. Mine de rien il était bientôt l'heure de partir travailler. Pas qu'ils aient vraiment des horaires fixes, par contre ce serait bientôt l'heure de pointe. Beaucoup de gens dans Saint Polar étaient assez friqués et ils avaient des gamins très facilement impressionnables… Puis vu que c'était le week-end, ils ne pourraient que se faire une masse de thune en commençant leurs activités à la bonne heure.

La discussion se dirigea vers quelques détails futiles, et finalement ils profitèrent de cette matinée ensemble pour faire une sorte de bilan de leurs cinq années de séparation.

Bien évidemment l'histoire autour de Gatherine et Jyabura refit surface très rapidement, rendant le prédateur aussi muet qu'un petit chien grondé par son maître. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à la rupture, disait-il. Enfin cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller draguer les quelques minettes s'étant approchées de lui, avaient fait remarqués les autres, ce à quoi il répondit d'un commentaire presque incompréhensible avant de s'empiffrer de viennoiseries. Kumadori n'avait pas beaucoup parlé…Il s'était surtout plaint de certaines choses qui avaient changés et du nombre astronomiques de fois où il avait tenté de sauver l'honneur des autres en pratiquant le Seppuku, sans jamais y arriver. Puis avec Fukuro la discussion avait plus prit des airs de ragots partagés entre mégères que de réelles échanges sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Une chose habituelle chez lui. Ce fut alors au tour de Blueno de se confier, racontant comment il avait prit place à Water Seven en tant que barman. D'ailleurs même en tant que l'un des meilleurs, il en était visiblement assez fier. De ça et du fait qu'il avait réussi à avoir une relation privilégiée avec Franky, autant dire qu'il avait appris moultes informations par sa bouche. Bref malgré son échec contre Luffy, il restait très optimiste quant à l'avancement qu'il avait pu donner grâce à son pouvoir ainsi que les infirmations récupérées par ses soins. Kalifa avait eu une sorte de constat très similaire, s'amusant du fait qu'un de leur ancien collègue n'avait pas cessé de vouloir lui faire porter des pantalons et des pulls à col roulés.

Paulie.

Et tandis que la plupart des membres s'étaient mis à rire en imaginant la scène, Kaku avait plongé son regard sur sa tasse au contenu à présent tiède.

Paulie et sa pudeur presque adorable… Tileston et sa façon de beugler comme un fou pour la moindre petite chose… Lulu et son épi qui refusait catégoriquement de disparaître… Iceburg et sa gentillesse les concernant. Tout cela avait de quoi le rendre nostalgique.

Lorsqu'il se surprit lui-même à se perdre dans ses souvenirs, le jeune roux afficha une grimace, massant l'arrête de son nez avant d'avaler d'une traite la fin de son café aux noisettes. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ça. Ce n'était plus la peine de repenser à tout cela même.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça… Mais ces enfants vont pas se distraire tous seuls ! –lança soudainement Jyabura, étirant ses muscles avec un baillement.

\- Chapapa… Tu n'as surtout pas envie de rater Ithis qui habite à trois rues.

\- Oh ! On t'a rien demandé la boule !... Je vais vraiment finir par te la coudre ta putain de bouche et ce sera pas avec une fermeture éclair tu peux me croire !

Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno et Lucci roulèrent leurs yeux de concert. C'était reparti pour un tour.

۩๑ ๑۩

Finalement le cadet de l'unité avait dû de nouveau jouer les régulateurs pour que tous se mettent enfin au travail. Chacun avait récupéré ce dont il avait besoin pour offrir une prestation digne de ce nom aux passants et enfants qui s'étaient déjà réunis par paquet dans certaines des rues larges du centre ville. Et puis ils s'étaient séparés par petite groupe, comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant. Lucci était bien sûr parti de son côté, accompagné d'Hattori jusqu'au port afin de leur trouver un navire.

Même si le loup avait un peu taquiné ce dernier sur son manque d'investissement quant à leur façon de faire spectacle de rue, il avait été assez intelligent pour reconnaître que l'initiative de leur chef était la bienvenue. Nul ne savait quand les Marines pourraient débarquer, alors ils devaient pouvoir être prêt à décamper dans la seconde. Sinon ils pourraient très certainement dire non seulement adieu à leurs courts instants de liberté, mais également à leur existence toute simple. Si le gouvernement leur mettait la griffe dessus, ce ne serait certainement pas pour faire des colliers de perles.

Tandis que des enfants glissaient le long de sa longue encolure, Kaku se demandait si son ainé parviendrait à trouver quelque chose de potable avec l'argent qu'ils avaient récoltés… Certes ils avaient eu un sacré succès auprès des habitants et des touristes, cependant un bateau restait un sacré investissement. Il y avait au moins un côté positif à retirer dans tout ce trouble, c'était qu'avec leur ancien boulot de charpentier, ils ne se feraient pas entuber par le premier péquenaud venu leur vendre un navire en très mauvais état à un prix bien trop surélevé pour la valeur réelle du bâtiment. L'ex assassin imaginait déjà Lucci faire taire les potentiels arnaqueurs avec une réplique cinglante ainsi qu'un regard qui suffiraient à les faire retourner dans les jupons de leurs mères.

Avec lui pour se charger de la récupération d'un bateau… Tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Dis ! Hé ! Monsieur la girafe ?

Devant lui un petit garçon aux yeux brillants d'admiration, au visage rond et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés sur son crâne, était en train de lui faire quelques signes de main. Attendant que le dernier enfant sur son encolure ai achevé sa glissade, Kaku finit par pencher sa longue tête jusqu'au petit qui hésita un temps… Avant de saisir sa tête contre lui, rapidement suivi par une plus jeune enfant qui s'était cachée derrière lui.

Très certainement un frère et une sœur avait-il pensé en sentant les petits caresser son pelage avec une légère rudesse.

\- C'est vrai qu'une girafe ça peut décapiter un lion ?

\- C'est grand-pépé qui l'a dit ! Alors ? Alors il a dit vrai ? -ajouta la plus petite des deux, d'une voix très aigu.

Hochant sa grande tête tachetée de marron, la girafe eu droit à deux paires d'yeux s'illuminant d'une admiration presque mystique. Les deux enfants finirent par se regarder, poussant un long _« Oh trop cool »_ de joie.

Kaku aimait bien les enfants, ils comprenaient bien le pouvoir destructeur de la girafe. Elle n'était pas immense pour rien, et n'était que rarement la proie des prédateurs tels que les lions pour une raison. Cet herbivore là était capable de se montrer aussi dangereux que n'importe quel félin, plus même qu'un pauvre loup vieillissant. Dommage que ce dernier ne soit pas là pour entendre ça d'ailleurs, peut être aurait-il enfin compris le pouvoir de ce noble animal.

\- C'est trop génial !

\- Les girafes ce sont les meilleurs de tous les animaux ! –hurla le plus âgé des deux avant de rejoindre ce qui devaient être ses parents. Maman ! Mamaaan ! Papa! Quand je serai plus grand je veux aussi devenir une girafe comme le monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible mon chéri… -rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire. Mais si tu veux, on pourra t'acheter une girafe en peluche.

\- Mais… Moi aussi je veux pouvoir décapiter des lions ! Comme une vraie girafe !

Le torse animal de Kaku se bomba de fierté. Jyabura regretterait un jour de douter autant du pouvoir de ce merveilleux ongulé qu'était la girafe ! Même des enfants aussi jeunes étaient capable de s'en rendre compte, comme quoi le loup avait peut être pris en sagesse, mais c'était toujours loin d'être très extrêmement poussé.

Tandis que Fukuro récupérait l'argent gentiment offert par les parents, le cadet de l'unité se replaça correctement pour que de nouveaux enfants puissent se servir de son long cou comme d'un toboggan.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Concrètement ils auraient pu tous se rendre aux parcs fait exprès pour eux et profiter de jeux plus complexes, pourtant ils étaient là. Une foule d'enfants riants, s'aventurant parfois jusqu'à sa croupe pour faire de grands coucous fiers à leurs géniteurs qui ne pouvaient qu'observer avec attendrissement la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Plusieurs fois le jeune homme surpris sa bouche se déformer en un petit sourire, et son cœur s'apaiser, lui rappelant inéluctablement quelques souvenirs. Il aurait bien aimé sans défaire, mais visiblement il se souviendrait encore longtemps de la Galley-La Company et du plaisir que cela avait été de travailler aux côtés de ces hommes pendant cinq longues années. Soudainement Kaku eu l'impression qu'elles étaient passées en un éclair ces cinq années. Elles n'étaient plus qu'une image fugace qui n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de cil. Les journées de travail, entrecoupés de francs moments de camaraderie lui semblèrent lointains, trop pour qu'il ne se souvienne déjà plus de nombreux détails. La voix de ses collègues par exemple, il ne s'en souvenait plus exactement… Il avait quelques sons, une idée mentale de leur particularité, mais rien de bien certain. Même celle de Paulie, Kaku n'était plus certain de l'avoir précisément en mémoire. Il avait encore son visage en tête, son corps et sa façon de toujours hurler dès qu'une femme portait une petite jupe ou un haut un peu trop ouvert... cependant les détails il les avait oublié.

Il avait oublié le son de sa voix, comme les petites imperfections de son visage ou de ses mains abîmées à force de travailler le bois sur les bateaux qu'il réparait.

Il avait oublié tant de choses à son sujet.

Il avait tout simplement oublié.

Cette constatation le frappa soudainement. Comme un boomerang qui venait tout juste de revenir le percuter après qu'il l'ai envoyé au loin en espérant ne jamais le revoir. Il devait s'être passée deux semaines et demi, tout au plus depuis son départ de Water Seven, et pourtant ces souvenirs là avaient été balayés comme des morceaux de la ville à cause des vagues d'évènements qui avaient creusés dans sa mémoire d'immenses trous noirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais restaurer.

La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jyabura lui revint aussi brusquement en tête. Avait-il été sérieux ? Avait-il proposé sans faire d'humour qu'il parte rejoindre Water Seven et cette vie qui avait animé ses journées pendant cinq incroyables années ?... C'était idiot. Comme si Iceburg allait lui pardonner, comme si Paulie lui pardonnerait. Son ancien collègue était quelqu'un de gentil, d'un peu naïf et idiot –d'un côté positif- certes, cependant ils avaient tous étés trop loin. Ils les avaient trahis, lui et tous leurs anciens amis. Kaku avait fait partie de ce CP9 qui avait tenté de le tuer, qui l'avait laissé dans ce bâtiment en feu alors qu'il était blessé. Et ce mot qu'il avait fait passer à Roronoa Zoro prouvait bien qu'il ne voulait plus les revoir… Lucci, Kalifa, Blueno et lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas d'exceptions.

Son regard fut happé par la silhouette d'une petite fille. Elle était toute seule, assise sur un petit banc de pierre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rattachés en deux couettes, et elle tenait dans ses bras une petite peluche crasseuse, dont l'une des pattes était presque complètement détachée du reste. Elle la fixait, les yeux bas, caressant ce qui semblait être la tête de son petit morceau de nounours.

Les rires des enfants, les exaltations de leurs parents et la voix de Fukuro lui parurent disparaître petit à petit, se fondant au décor auquel il ne prêtait déjà plus attention depuis quelques secondes. Lorsque la sensation des corps glissant sur son encolure ne fut elle aussi plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il pencha son cou en direction de cette petite enfant qui devait avoir à peine sept ans. Elle releva la tête, reniflant tristement. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur d'incompréhension mêlée à une sorte de méfiance timide.

Il la regarda un moment, approchant doucement son immense tête de la sienne, avant de passer sa langue sur son visage. L'enfant était restée un moment complètement paralysée, une main posée sur sa joue humide. Et puis ses petits yeux bleus clignèrent, d'un coup elle se jeta à son cou, serrant sa peluche contre elle.

\- Chapapaaaa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kaku ?

La girafe redressa le cou vers son collègue, pointant de son menton animal la petite inconnue qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans son pelage. Elle y était fermement accrochée, tirant sur quelques poils marron faisant grimacer leur possesseur. Cette petite avait décidément besoin qu'un adulte l'aide.

\- Tu es toute seule ? –demanda Fukuro en se penchant vers elle.

\- J'ai perdu… Maman et Papa…

\- Chapa, ça fait longtemps ?

\- … Je ne sais pas… On devait aller chez une amie de papa pour guérir Bobby…

C'est un peu timidement qu'elle lui présenta sa peluche d'ours, puis elle se remit à renifler, retenant de petites larmes qui semblaient prêtes à dévaler le long de ses petites joues roses. Fukuro et Kaku s'échangèrent un long regard, avant qu'ils n'hochent la tête de concert… De toute manière ils étaient là depuis un moment maintenant, la population commençait à se désintéresser d'eux, ils pouvaient bien faire ça pour cette petite.

\- Chapapa.. On va t'aider à les trouver.

\- … Vraiment ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts hocha de nouveau la tête, la saisissant très délicatement pour la poser sur le dos de son collègue. Elle s'accrocha à ses poils, avant qu'il ne se relève tout doucement. Jyabura pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, mais une girafe ça se remarquait de loin, un autre de ses nombreux avantages !

La girafe et l'homme ballon se mirent en route, traversant les rues de la ville à la recherche des dits parents. Ce ne serait pas très difficile à remarquer. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de demander à la petite fille une description précise de ses géniteurs. S'ils voyaient deux adultes paniquer, appeler un nom, ils pouvaient être assurés qu'il s'agirait bien d'eux.

Sur son dos, Kaku sentit l'enfant se détendre, caressant son pelage d'une petite main toujours un peu intimidée. De temps à autre elle se penchait, observant les autres habitants de la ville qui relevaient parfois la tête pour s'arrêter quelques instant sur cet intéressant spectacle. Certains enfants s'étaient même amusés à faire quelques coucous à la petite blonde, salutations qu'elle avait un peu hésiter à rendre avant qu'un regard de la girafe ne lui donne le courage de le faire. Un premier sourire se peignit sur le coin de ses lèvres d'enfant.

Au bout d'un moment elle avait retrouvé complètement le sourire, s'accrochant à son encolure comme elle l'avait fait avec sa petite peluche. Et puis du bout des oreilles, Kaku crut entendre ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant : des parents paniqués recherchant leur enfant parmi la foule grouillante.

\- Memry ! Memry où es-tu ?!

\- Ah ! Maman ! Maman je suis là !

Pressant le pas, les deux anciens assassins rejoignirent rapidement deux adultes complètement paniqués, dont la femme qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Memry !

Baissant son cou pour lui permettre de rejoindre ses parents, Kaku observa la petite prénommée Memry se jeter dans les bras de la grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Un homme, celui qu'il assimila comme le père, les rejoignit tout aussi rapidement, serrant les deux autres dans ses bras avec une telle force que le roux crut qu'il allait les briser comme des allumettes.

\- Memry je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas t'éloigner de moi ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui ?! –lança soudainement la femme.

\- Oui… Je suis désolée… Mais… Mais tu vois je suis tombé sur un gentil monsieur et sa girafe !

Les deux anciens membres du CP9 s'échangèrent un regard offusqués, avant que le plus petit se mette un peu à rire. Si jamais Jyabura avait été là, il aurait sans doute commencé à taquiner Kaku sur le fait qu'il était un animal de compagnie bien docile… Fort heureusement, il était abonné aux absents pour ce jour ! Au moins une bonne nouvelle pour le cadet de l'unité.

Les parents semblèrent enfin remarquer leur présence. Et ils s'approchèrent sans peur de Fukuro pour le remercier très poliment. Le père sortit même quelques berrys à son égard, attention que son collègue accepta sans faire trop de chichis.

\- Merci d'avoir retrouvé notre fille… Vous savez... Elle a toujours été du genre à se perdre ! –se justifia l'homme avec un sourire gêné.

\- Chapapaaaa… Il n'y a pas de problème, on sait ce que c'est. Ca fait quelques jours que l'on fréquente des enfants.

Mine de rien, il y avait beaucoup de familles avec enfants à Saint Polar. Kaku comprenait assez bien pourquoi maintenant qu'il avait passé quelques jours en son sein. La ville était très moderne et il semblait y régner un constant climat de sécurité qui devait rassurer les futurs ou déjà parents. Par rapport à certaines villes dans lesquelles il avait opéré par le passé, Saint Polar se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il imaginait un bourg tranquille fait pour une population innocente.

\- Maman… La girafe elle m'a porté sur son dos le temps qu'on vous trouve. Elle aussi elle mérite quelque chose !

Le concerné baissa de nouveau sa tête, lui offrant une nouvelle léchouille sur la joue. Aussitôt l'enfant s'empressa de serrer son museau contre elle, riant doucement. La mère, attendrie, enfin rassurée se permit de caresser elle aussi sa tête du bout de ses doigts, gardant sa fille sur son autre bras.

\- Merci beaucoup, grande girafe. Vous êtes... Enfin vous connaissez la jeune femme avec des lunettes qui a nettoyé notre ville il y a quelques jours ?

\- Oui, nous sommes arrivés tous ensemble. –déclara calmement Fukuro en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Memry l'aime beaucoup.

\- Oooh… Vous parlez de madame Kalifa ? –l'enfant s'était mis à gigoter dans les bras de sa mère, toute joyeuse.

\- Oui.

\- C'est… C'est trop génial ! Vous allez rester longtemps ici ? Comme ça je pourrais revoir madame Kalifa et remonter sur le dos de la girafe ?!

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, finalement brisé par l'intervention de l'homme balle.

\- Chapaa. Nous sommes censés rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais si tu veux remonter sur le dos de Kaku, il suffira de passer sur la place, nous y sommes tous les jours.

\- Oh Oui ! Dis maman, on pourra aller sur la place demain ? Hein hein ?... S'il te plait…

\- Si tu promets de ne plus me lâcher la main lorsque nous sortons. –prévint-elle avec un air plus sérieux.

\- Oui. Je te le promets. Croix de bois, croix de fer... Si... Si je mens j'irai en Enfer!

\- C'est très bien. Maintenant on rentre, il se fait tard. Dis au revoir à..

\- Je m'appelle Fukuro… Chapa, et voici Kaku.

\- Au revoir monsieur Fukuro, et Kaku la girafe !

Offrant un petit baiser sur son bout du nez, le cadet de l'unité observa une dernière fois le visage enjoué de cette petite qui lui fit encore quelques signes de mains alors qu'elle s'éloignait aux côtés de sa famille.

C'est en voyant ce petit sourire, cette joie qu'il avait ramené à cette enfant qui avait eu l'air si triste il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il doutait pouvoir retourner à Water Seven… Il ne servirait pas à grand-chose là-bas. Là où il était, il y avait sa famille, Kalifa, Jyabura et Lucci, mais surtout des personnes qui pourraient avoir besoin de lui. Il pouvait faire tellement de choses, avec ses pouvoirs, et avec son ancien entrainement d'assassin. Lui et les autres pouvaient rendre la population heureuse, sans plus jamais avoir à se cacher... A tuer juste parce qu'on leur avait ordonné. Ils pouvaient devenir de vrais défenseurs de la Justice. Ensemble.

Son cœur s'était mit à battre sous l'impulsion d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait auparavant connu qu'à Water Seven : La fierté. Il était fier d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose. Juste rendre cette petite fille heureuse, et la ramener à ses parents pour qu'ils soient tous réunis… Cela suffisait.

\- Chapapa… Alors tu es mon animal de compagnie maintenant ?

\- Ferme là Fukuro.

۩๑ ๑۩

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur Saint Polar. De magnifiques couleurs avaient commencés à envahir le ciel, mêlant avec une perfection presque picturale les nuances de roses, de violets et d'oranges qui disparaissaient petit à petit, avalés par le voile sombre de la nuit. Les habitants avaient désertés les rues pour la plupart, s'enfermant dans de chics restaurants aux immenses devantures, ou chez eux pour apprécier la simplicité d'un repas en famille.

Toute la ville s'était apaisée, adoptant le même comportement que les vagues du port, dont le son provoquait une agréable mélodie à l'oreille des veilleurs encore dehors à cette heure. Elles étaient calmes, léchant de leurs petits allers et venus les rebords ainsi que les pontons de bois qui retenaient les bateaux fermement amarrés.

Ce cadre qui aurait pu inspirer bon nombres d'artistes, entrait en opposition avec le brouhaha et l'exaltation qui régnait dans le bowling du centre ville. Quelques âmes groupées s'y étaient réunies, profitant du divertissement offert avec rires et accolades amicales à l'appui. Ce lieu d'amusement les avait accueillis, eux aussi, les rejetés du gouvernement.

Kalifa prit son élan, et envoya la boule s'écraser au fond de la piste, faisant valser toutes les quilles d'un seul coup.

\- Eh bah t'es en forme ce soir !

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

\- Quoi ?! Te faire un compliment sur ton jeu c'est du harcèlement ? –s'insurgea violemment Jyabura. Tss... Ces femmes, même plus capables d'accepter un gentil compliment.

En toute réponse, la femme du groupe replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, retournant s'asseoir aux côtés de Blueno qui comptabilisait les points.

La journée avait été très bonne pour tout le monde. Jyabura et Kaku avaient réussis à récolter une sacrée somme aujourd'hui encore, tandis que Kalifa et Kumadori s'étaient chargés de faire quelques courses. Comme avait dit Lucci, ils devaient se tenir prêt, alors ils avaient veillés à prendre des denrées pouvant se conserver quelques temps, puis ils avaient tout ramenés à leur hôtel. Ils en avaient également profités pour acheter des vêtements pour tous, une initiative qui avait été applaudi. Un jeu de vêtement ce n'était pas suffisant s'ils avaient à quitter une ville pour l'océan.

Quant à leur leader… Il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas encore du moins.

\- C'est à qui le tour ?

\- Toi Jyabura. –lança calmement Blueno, les yeux rivés sur sa grille de points.

\- Ah super ! Vous allez voir comment on fait un strike de manière badass.

\- Chapapa, comme avec Ithis ?

\- Ta gueule la boule ! Sinon c'est toi que j'attrape pour te balancer sur la piste !

Lucci était un peu à l'écart des autres. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'expression inexpressive, comme à son habitude. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, en train de réfléchir aux différentes propositions qu'il avait eu dans la journée. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'hôtel il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Ce n'était pas spécialement surprenant, il n'avait jamais été le plus bavard du groupe… Mais la légère crispation sur son front avait suffit à faire comprendre aux autres qu'il avait dû avoir à faire à des arnaqueurs ou des navires trop peu équipés pour qu'ils traversent les océans sans le moindre danger.

Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre une bonne trentaine de minutes, avant que Kaku ne vienne le chercher pour lui proposer de venir avec eux se détendre. Il avait accepté sans doute pour ne pas trop les inquiéter, mais il était évident qu'il était toujours contrarié, et non pas d'une humeur à se laisser aller au festoiement des autres. Son cadet ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques regards.

Hattori s'en rendit finalement compte, quittant l'épaule de son maître pour venir se poser sur celle du roux. Cela sembla faire sortir leur leader de sa transe, à l'instant même où Jyabura envoyait sa boule sur les quilles qui chancelèrent et s'effondrèrent dans un bruyant fracas.

\- Alors ? Prenez-en de la graine les amateurs ! –déclara fièrement l'ainé du groupe.

\- Kalifa a fait un tir plus impressionnant. D'ailleurs il te reste une quille debout.

\- Quoi ?!... Aaah… Saloperie.

\- Langage Jyabura. –lui lança Kaku en pointant du doigt de jeunes personnes jouant à deux pistes d'eux.

\- Ohh, ça va la girafe ! C'est pas comme s'ils étaient des bambins.

Kaku roula légèrement des yeux, caressant la petite tête du pigeon qui roucoula avant de tourner la tête vers son maître qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Sans doute avait-il dû comprendre que se torturer l'esprit ne changerait rien à la situation présente.

\- Bon à qui le tour ?

\- Kumadori.

\- Yoohooo, c'est pour toi, ma tendre mère ! Regarde-moi bien, je vais te rendre fière.

La partie se poursuivit un moment ainsi, agrémentée de quelques blagues ou moqueries tendres des uns sur les autres. Une soirée très paisible, qui commençait sur de bonnes bases. Cela aurait pu se poursuivre un long moment, si tout ceci n'avait pas dérivé sur leur vie à venir… Sur ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les mois, les années qui suivraient. Lorsque Jyabura avait commencé à orienter la discussion sur ce terrain glissant, un silence les avait tous prit, contrastant avec la bonne ambiance qui avait régnée à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Moi j'dis que l'on devrait bousiller quelques marines, qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.

\- C'est complètement stupide Jyabura. Si on fait quelque chose de ce genre-là, nous pourrons être mis au même niveau que des pirates. –tenta le plus jeune du groupe avec raison.

\- C'est sûr qu'on a une position plus enviable qu'eux maintenant.

Un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Le plus vieux de la bande n'avait pas tort. Maintenant qu'ils avaient étés reniés, leur sort était scellé. Les Marines qui leur tomberait dessus devaient avoir l'ordre soit de les abattre, soit de les emprisonner pour qu'ils se fassent tuer en secret. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, ils étaient déjà considérés comme des êtres dangereux et gênants à éliminer. Donc Jyabura n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il annonçait aussi sarcastiquement qu'un petit massacre ne changerait rien concernant leur peine déjà décidée.

\- On devrait faire un exemple. Que la Marine se rende compte qu'elle a fait une erreur en nous virant, et en essayant de nous traquer. –reprit-il avec assurance. J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à me cacher comme un ver, encore moins maintenant qu'on est libres.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Kumadori ?!

\- Faut voir la réalité en face l'herbivore. Qu'on fasse rien ou quelque chose, ça s'arrêtera pas. Alors s'ils veulent nous niquer, je suis d'avis de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Ils s'étaient tous enfermés dans un mutisme confus, déchirés entre l'option alléchante de faire payer à ceux qui avaient ruinés leurs vies, ou la passivité complète pour ne pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis. Même Kaku se laissa aller à ce genre de pensées… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus pour en arriver là, ce ne serait pas voler de faire ravaler au gouvernement sa malencontreuse et fatale erreur. C'était tentant, certes. Mais ils n'avaient pas à devenir des criminels. S'ils voulaient avoir la chance de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés à Saint Polar, ils faillaient qu'ils soient en règle.

\- Si nous attaquons sciemment la marine... Les Hautes Instances n'auront plus la délicatesse de se montrer discrètes à notre égard. –finit-il par lancer, pour calmer les esprits échauffés de ses camarades. Si l'on a pu faire nos numéros ici, c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucune information qui circule sur le CP9. Le gouvernement ne veut pas que la population soit mise au courant de notre existence. Mais si nous nous montrons agressifs, je doute que les instances supérieures acceptent de nous laisser un tel champ de possibilités. Ils sont délicats certes, cependant s'ils se rendent compte que cela nous rend plus dangereux, ils opteront forcément pour une approche plus brusque.

Il ne fallait pas pousser le gouvernement à se concentrer sur leur cas. C'était un élément que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien. Car si le gouvernement entier vous avez dans sa ligne de mire, il était capable de déclencher des horreurs comme le Buster Call par exemple. Et ça c'était bien la dernière dont ils avaient envie à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je propose que l'on s'en tienne à ce qu'avait prévu Lucci. On se dégote un navire, et on bouge.

\- Et ? Après on fout quoi ? –rétorqua aussitôt le loup.

\- Nous pourrions continuer ce que nous sommes en train de faire à Saint Polar, et si besoin… aider la population contre des attaques de pirates. –finit par ajouter Kalifa avec conviction.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire avec notre situation actuelle.

L'appui de Kalifa et Blueno avaient suffis à gagner l'acquiescement des autres. Jyabura voulut répliquer au début, cependant ne trouvant finalement aucun argument en sa faveur, il se contenta de grommeler avant d'accepter à son tour. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de mieux pour l'instant, c'était une certitude.

\- Bon ! A qui le tour ?

\- C'est à toi Kaku.

\- Chapapa. D'ailleurs il parait que c'est un animal de compagnie maintenant.

\- … La ferme Fukuro !

Ce fumier avait bien articulé ces quelques mots, et ils n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jyabura avait retrouvé le sourire en quelques secondes, passant son bras autour des épaules de son camarade zoan, l'air amusé.

\- Alors la girafe t'a enfin accepté de te faire domestiquer ?

\- … Continue et ma boule de bowling va finir dans ta tronche.

\- Ooouh, la girafe se rebelle, si c'est pas mignon. –continua le brun avec son air toujours aussi insupportable. Alors qui a réussi à te mettre une laisse au cou ? ~

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer Fukuro ?!

\- Oooh mais laisse-le s'exprimer le pauvre. Surtout si c'est pour qu'il balance des paroles aussi croustillantes!

\- Chapapa… Ce ne serait pas Ithis là-bas ?

\- Quoi ?! Ou ça ?!

Se soustrayant à la prise du loup, Kaku en profita pour tirer sa boule et retourner aussitôt s'asseoir, tirant assez fortement sur la joue de Fukuro en passant. Lucci esquissa un vague sourire, presque paresseux, et la bonne ambiance reprit le dessus pour le reste de la soirée.

Mais tandis que les autres recommençaient à se taquiner, à jouer tranquillement tout en avalant quelques boissons proposés par le service, Kaku se perdait dans ses pensées. Est-ce que la situation serait aussi simple qu'il l'avait énoncé… ? Bizarrement il en doutait, et un frémissement remonta le long de son échine. Toute cette histoire, elle n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

۩๑ ๑۩

Le soleil avait percé au travers des rideaux de sa chambre avec une violence peu désirée. Lorsque dans son sommeil Kaku s'était tourné sans le vouloir vers la fenêtre, un grognement rauque lui avait échappé, suivi d'une main qui s'était empressée barrer l'accès de ses paupières à la lumière incandescente du jour naissant. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour extirper son corps à la douceur des draps, mais son esprit avait déjà commencé à établir un planning pour la journée à venir suite à cette soudaine agression lumineuse.

Quelques bâillements lui échappèrent, suivis du craquement de ses os alors qu'il étirait son corps au sortir du lit. La nuit avait été paisible. Il avait le souvenir d'avoir fait un rêve… Mais impossible de se rappeler en détail ce dont il avait été question. Il avait la vague image de Paulie avec des tâches marrons lui parsemant le corps, de ses camarades et d'une petite fille girafe, cependant il fut incapable de relier logiquement tous ces éléments. Enfin logiquement... Aussi logiquement des rêves pouvaient le permettre. Quoiqu'il en soit ce songe avait été un peu étrange, ça c'était une chose qu'il pouvait affirmer sans peine.

Il fronça les sourcils dans la seconde. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Prenant une petite douche tiède, le jeune homme s'habilla en vitesse avant de rejoindre ses compagnons de route. La plupart étaient déjà prêts à partir pour leurs activités journalières, Lucci était d'ailleurs déjà retourné au port au moment où il avait rejoint les autres sur la terrasse du petit café.

\- Tu l'as raté de peu. –affirma Kumadori en passant le journal à Blueno.

\- … Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier ?

\- Bof. Ses sourcils étaient toujours un peu plissés. –répondit Jyabura dans un haussement d'épaule. Mais je suppose que ça reste plus engageant que sa tête lorsqu'il est venu faire son rapport la veille.

Le rouquin fit une légère moue, avalant un pain au chocolat ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Lucci devait encore être en train de leur chercher des options de sorties autre que l'achat d'un navire. Peut être prévoyait-il qu'ils en volent un ? Ou alors qu'ils profitent d'un potentiel amarrage de pirates à quai pour s'emparer de leur bateau ?... C'était probable. Mais Lucci devait également se dire que ces options là n'étaient pas envisageables, et surtout viables. Elles ne les arrangeraient pas et se baseraient sur des éléments complètement aléatoires ainsi qu'extérieurs à leur volonté. Bref, ils seraient dans une position de faiblesse et ce n'était certainement pas dans ses plans qu'ils se retrouvent aussi démunis.

\- Kalifa, Kumadori qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Yoyoo... Nous allons nous dégoter quelques armes. Même si Kaku a pu récupérer ses sabres, ce n'est pas la même chose pour tout le monde.

\- Même si nous avons le tekkai et toutes nos autres techniques… Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger les potentiels adversaires sur lesquels nous pourrions tomber. –ajouta très justement la blonde.

Ils acquiescèrent, et chacun s'empressa de terminer son petit-déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, d'ici peu la ville se réveillerait, quittant la chaleur de leur foyer pour profiter d'un merveilleux dimanche afin de sortir tous ensemble. Nul doute qu'ils allaient pouvoir amassés une petite fortune rien qu'avec ces deux.

\- Lucci m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message. –ajouta Kalifa avec une certaine intonation, faite pour attirer leur attention à tous. Il a aperçu quelques marines dans le coin, alors nous devons nous montrer plus prudents. Même s'il n'y a normalement pas de grosses pointures dans ces patrouilles, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous attendre.

Les anciens membres du CP9 s'échangèrent un regard, puis ils quittèrent la terrasse d'une impulsion commune. Blueno allait surveiller Jyabura de très près. Connaissant le caractère enflammé de ce dernier, ce n'était pas certain qu'il se retiendrait de commettre un massacre… Ou à défaut de les attaquer, il était presque certain qu'il allait les taquiner, leur donner une bonne raison de s'en prendre à lui afin qu'il puisse se trouver une justification plausible d'attaque. Kaku lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard plein de sous-entendu, lui demandant silencieusement de s'assurer que le loup ne leur cause pas trop de problèmes si une patrouille venait à les croiser.

Et puis chacun rejoignit son poste pour la journée. Le rouquin se changea dans la minute, et à peine furent-ils installés que déjà quelques enfants s'étaient jetés sur l'occasion offerte, avec l'autorisation de leurs parents. Kaku retrouva quelques têtes d'enfants connus, dont le petit garçon qui avait fait part de son envie de devenir une magnifique créature ongulé. Son torse de bomba une nouvelle fois de fierté, et les enfants commencèrent à grimper sur son corps, riant avec les autres.

A ses côtés, Fukuro continuait de récolter de l'argent, discutant parfois avec quelques parents qui avaient poussés la curiosité jusqu'à venir lui demander d'où ils venaient, s'ils étaient des artistes à plein temps et d'autres choses aussi banales. Le rouquin s'en désintéressa très rapidement au profit de l'allégresse des enfants.

Alors qu'une heure assez calme s'était engagée pour eux, Kaku avait soudainement redressé la tête. Il avait entendu un coup de feu. Ses grandes oreilles se dressèrent brusquement sur son crâne, et son regard se fixa sur le port qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de la place. Un autre coup de feu, suivi de cris lointains le fit se dresser brusquement sur ses pattes.

\- Fukuro, il se passe quelque chose au port.

Ce dernier avait écarté un peu la foule, se rapprochant de son collègue. Puis il s'était servis de ses capacités pour rejoindre sa tête en quelques bonds dans l'air, fixant la même direction que lui.

\- Chapapa… Je vois un Jolly Roger.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux hommes pour s'échanger un regard puis se précipiter en direction du port. Kaku se retransforma, utilisant les toits et sa rapidité naturelle pour dépasser Fukuro, puis rejoindre le lieu de trouble. Bondissant sur le toit légèrement incliné d'un bar juste aux abords du port, le jeune homme prit enfin conscience de la raison de cette agitation présente.

Des pirates avec un Jolly Roger à l'étrange symbole forme de bonbon venaient d'accoster, provoquant la panique. Ils devaient avoir eu le temps de donner des ordres aux habitants de la ville, certains se pressaient déjà pour leur donner leur argent ou leurs biens ayant de la valeurs. Ces hommes avaient étés rapides, sans doute des pirates un peu expérimentés.

Son regard se balada sur l'équipage à la taille assez conséquente, puis les pleurs d'une enfant attirèrent soudain son attention.

C'était la petite fille de la veille. Memry. Elle se retrouvait prise en otage avec sa mère.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite.

Il s'apprêta à bondir en avant, quand soudainement celui qui semblait être le Capitaine des Pirates se retrouva envoyer au sol. Un coup de pied violent l'avait cueilli à la mâchoire, brisant quelques dents au passage.

Lucci était arrivé. Nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches et Hattori toujours perché sur son épaule, il avait envoyé le fauteur de trouble s'éclater contre les pavés sous le regard médusé de ses hommes. Aussitôt ils se saisirent plus fermement de leurs armes, trop tard. Kalifa surgit de nulle part, envoyant quelques autres pirates dans la mer avec un jeu de jambes vif. Les hommes sur le port se mirent à paniquer, visiblement pas préparés à avoir à faire à des ennemis d'une telle pointure.

S'ils avaient pris Saint Polar pour cible en toute connaissance de cause, ils avaient dû se baser sur l'impression paisible et le fait que de jeunes familles s'y trouvaient en masse. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kaku… Les fous avaient crus qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à une population sans rien risquer en retour. Mais maintenant que Lucci et les autres étaient arrivés, ils allaient s'en mordre violemment les doigts.

Après avoir laissé le temps à tous ses camarades d'arriver sur le lieu, ce fut à son tour de rejoindre l'action. se saisissant de quelques couteaux de poissonniers, il envoya les deux premiers se ficher dans les épaules de deux pirates? les empêchant de tirer sur ses compagnons. La masse grouillante de pirates se disloqua en petites masses, s'hurlant des ordres contradictoires dû à la surprise de leur confrontation.

A gauche, Kumadori et Blueno étaient en train de désarmer et d'assommer les pauvres fous qui avaient crus pouvoir prendre la fuite. A droite Kalifa, soutenue par Fukuro et Jyabura, était en train d'envoyer valser d'autres pirates l'expression complètement dénuée de compassion. Des corps se percutèrent sans pitié au navire de forban, se tordant pour certains dans un craquement sinistre. Et au centre Lucci terminait de mettre hors d'état de nuire le capitaine qui devait très certainement se maudire d'avoir décidé de chercher des noises aux habitants de cette petite ville tranquille.

Kaku vint soutenir le brun, lançant d'autres couteaux sur quelques hommes pensant pouvoir prendre son leader en traitre. L'un s'était placé dans son angle mort, sortant son pistolet pour lui tirer dessus. Son arme vola hors de ses mains à l'instant même où il tira. L'homme n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, deux lames venaient de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair. L'une dans son articulation au bras droit, et l'autre juste en dessous de son nombril. Il se tordit de douleur et s'effondra à genou contre les pavés du port. Kaku se jeta sur lui, fracassant son crâne contre le sol avec un coup de pied souple, rapide, le pirate tomba dans les pommes sans avoir pu pousser le moindre cri.

Derrière eux, les civils s'étaient mis à les acclamer. Sortis de leur peur, puis de leur surprise d'être ainsi défendus par des inconnus qu'ils avaient juste pris pour de simples artistes de rues. Leurs voix se lièrent dans un élan commun, flattant la fierté des anciens assassins. Jyabura afficha un large sourire en saisissant un nouveau pirate par le bras. L'homme ravala sa salive et l'instant d'après il fut envoyé contre la proue de son navire, s'écrasant douloureusement contre le port.

Les cris des forbans disparurent petit à petit, écrasés par les acclamations de la foule, et les attaques précises de leurs assaillants. En quelques minutes, le port fut nettoyé, et les pirates complètement maîtrisés. Ils s'étaient fait prendre par surprise, et maintenant ils étaient tous humiliés, attachés, prêt à être emportés par les marines.

Kaku se sentit sourire, et puis fut soudainement frappé, au même instant que les autres, par une simple constatation : Ils devaient partir. Ils échangèrent quelques regards entre eux, Jyabura, Kumadori et Fukuro disparurent dans les rues pour retourner à l'hôtel. Ils allaient récupérer toutes leurs affaires, payer le vieux propriétaire, et ils devraient tous se barrer. Si la marine arrivait pour emprisonner les pirates, il y aurait forcément un supérieur au courant pour leur cas particulier. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas... Ils allaient êtres interrogés par les marines, leurs prouesses seraient rapportés à des supérieurs, et le poteau rose serait découvert.

Le roux rejoignit Lucci qui fixait d'un œil mauvais le Capitaine pirate.

\- Tu as trouvé un navire ?

\- Maintenant oui.

Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de ces deux petits mots, et sa bouche se déforma en un _« Oh »_ de réalisation brutale. Il allait lui répondre, lorsque les civils s'approchèrent d'eux, leur saisissant les mains pour les remercier. Kaku fut prit entre une vague de gens lui lançant compliments sur compliments dans un brouhaha qu'il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre. Sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes, lorsque subitement quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux, il s'agissait de cette petite fille blonde. La prénommée Memry.

La petite s'était glissée entre les adultes pour venir lui saisir la jambe avec force, essuyant ses petites larmes de son autre main. Elle lui souriait. Un sourire plus éblouissant encore que celui qu'elle avait eu à son égard hier. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies, et un bleu avait commencé à apparaître sur l'une d'elle.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma maman !

Le brouhaha disparut doucement, laissant place au silence euphorique des habitants de Saint Polar. Ils venaient d'être sauvés d'une attaque de pirates par ces gens qui avaient apportés joie à leurs enfants depuis quelques jours.

Kaku s'accroupit doucement devant la petite blonde qui continuait de le fixer avec une lueur de reconnaissance ancrée dans ses prunelles colorées. Il lui sourit, posa une main rassurante sur son crâne, s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, elle le fit taire en se jetant à son cou.

Le roux resta figé sous le choc, les mains suspendues dans le vide. Les cheveux de l'enfant chatouillèrent sa gorge, suivis par son souffle chaud le fit frémir de toutes parts. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en grands, saisit par cette accolade à laquelle il n'avait pas été préparée.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il était resté là, la bouche entrouverte, avec cette enfant pendue à son cou. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsque la chaleur contre lui s'écarta, et qu'un petit baiser vint réchauffer sa joue. Memry lui souriait encore, comme un petit soleil, avant de retourner aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée auprès de sa mère. L'ex assassin se perdit dans la contemplation de cet adorable portrait, posant une main contre son cœur qui s'était mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Kaku ? On y va. La marine ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

La voix de Lucci mit quelques secondes avant d'atteindre ses oreilles, puis son cerveau. Avec lenteur il s'était redressé, clignant trois fois des yeux pour se redonner contenance. La main du brun sur son épaule acheva de le ramener sur terre.

\- J… J'arrive.

Tandis que la famille de Memry se réunissait sur le port de Saint Polar, pleurant à chaudes larmes et s'embrassant pour faire passer toute la tension qui l'avait envahie à l'arrivée des pirates, la marine arrivait enfin sur les lieux de l'attaque. Et le bateau ayant appartenu aux pirates, s'élança sur la mer avec l'unité fantôme à son bord.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 _PS: N'oubliez pas qu'une review aide l'auteur à améliorer son style d'écriture ainsi que son histoire._


End file.
